The Coyotes
by BlackDevil1942
Summary: Follow the escapades of a squad of misfit canadians as the travel across many universes killin Nazis. Major crossovers Naruto, inuyasha, negima, Hellsing and a bit of hellboy. Pairings will be light with OCs most likely only 2 or 3 RipxOC IntegraXOC
1. Intro and Bio

AA T

The Coyotes Bio/Intro

This is an idea for a Fanfic. It will be a major crossover, but will only be about 20-25 chapters, if I'm creative. The main characters will be OCs and the crossovers will consist of Negima, Naruto, Inuyasha, a little bit of Hellboy, and most importantly Hellsing. The Plot takes place in 1945 Hitler is desperate and Holland has been liberated: A company of Canadian misfits, criminals, commandos and hardened Veterans; must stop Karl Ruprecht Kroenen(Hellboy) from sending a brigade of SS Nazis to the Hellsing universe to help the Major with his conquest. The reason we know all this is because, the Major was able to send Rip Van Winkle to our universe. She spoke to Karl and Hitler and they agreed to continue the Nazi legacy in a world that could be conquered. However, they did not have the exact coordinates to arrive at the Hellsing universe, and must travel across other worlds until they find it. They thought it might be a good idea to conquer a few other worlds on the way. The Canadians were sent in knowing full well that even if they destroyed the portal or followed them through; none of them would ever return. When the portal closed only a Sergeant and the platoon he was in was able to get through before it closed. They have no Leftenant or platoon Sergeant. Now they must stop this Brigade from reaching its destination, and save any other world they attempts to conquer.

Characters:

Disclaimer: None of these people existed to the best of my knowledge.

Name: Sgt. Carter Andrews

Age: 23

Home: Athabasca, AB, Canada  
Bio: Carter is our main hero of the story. He carries a Bren MG with him all the time and has pistol and combat knife to back him up. He has been captured twice, and was placed in a death camp each time. Within less than a month he and his cohort, Cpl. Arthur Huxley, escaped both times unharmed. Before the war; he was a well known farmer outside of Athabasca. He had a wife and son, until one day he was framed for the murder of his family. He was sentence to life, but after two years he was drafted into the Canadian forces in 1939. Till now he has fought valiantly, and has made many companions, he is now leading the sole platoon into a battle for the fate of all worlds.

Name: Cpl. Arthur "Papa" Huxley

Age: 53

Home: St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada

Bio: Huxley is a veteran of the Great War. He carries a Trench gun and Revolver. He fought from 1914-1919. He survived the first battle of Ypres, Vimy, and the Somme. After the war he made a life as a fisherman, but when war started him, and his son David, picked up a rifle and marched to war. He was captured in his first battle and sent to a death camp. After a week, he and Andrews escaped without any trouble. He was then sent to Shanghai were, unfortunately, he was captured again by the Japanese. He escaped after three months, but not without learning some thorough Martial arts and hand to hand combat skills. Huxley returned just in time to be drafted into the Black Devils. After taking Italy, he was drafted back to Sergeant Andrews and his son. He fought in Juno beach, Caen, and was captured in Market Garden. After a month him, Andrews, David, McConnell, and Pierre escaped from another death camp. His last known whereabouts were with the platoon that entered the portal.

Name: Pfc. Gareth McConnell

Age: 24

Home: Nova Scotia, Canada

Bio: Not much is known about Gareth, only that he was once a simple store clerk who loved his whiskey. He carries a .30 caliber Heavy MG and a colt.45. During the battle at Dieppe he was captured and sent to a camp. After several fights and disputes he was transferred to a death camp. Two weeks later Huxley, Andrews, Pierre, and David arrived. One month later they escaped. Last known whereabouts was with Sgt. Andrews.

Pvt. Pierre Migelle (Me-je-l)

Age: 20

Home: Quebec city, Quebec, Canada

Bio: Pierre was a newspaper boy before the war. He carries a standard Lee Enfield No. 4 Mk 1 and an Inglis Mk I Browning. When the call came, he accepted. Pierre fought in Dunkirk and was then sent to become a member of the Black Devils. After Italy he was drafted into Sgt. Andrews's squad. During his time in the squad he was called a Mechanical genius; you gave this guy a broken Bren, two empty cans, a tank shell, and several trigers and loaders, he would turn it into a working canon or something. He could fix/build from anything he was given. He then dubbed himself the Mechanical Genius of the current 20th Century. He was then captured at Market Garden and sent to a death camp. He escaped shortly after and was then sent to Holland. He was last seen heading through the portal.

Name: Pvt. Michael "Micky" Dermod

Age: 29

Home: Unknown, Irish Canadian

Bio: He is the most deadly criminal in Canada. He carries a Springfield sniper rifle, a Luger P08 pistol , a machete and a combat knife. His past is unknown and he is very well known for his crimes. He murdered over five families, as well as sniped any policeman who chased him and cut the throat of any investigator who hunted him. The only reason he was caught was because he was in a car crash and arrested on sight. When the mission was brought up, the Government had him placed in the Company for 2 reasons: 1. His ability to kill, and 2. they wanted him to disappear. They got their wish.

Name: David "Jr." Huxley

Age: 22

Home: Trinity, NFL, Canada

Bio: He is Huxley's only son. He carries a Sten Mk II, and is the teams Medic. David always wanted to live up to his father, so when the war started he signed right up. Huxley pulled some strings with some old officer buddies of his and made sure David stayed in the back of the assault at all times. Eventually David was forced into front during Juno beach, every day after that Huxley would always say "You are the last of the family, and must continue the name, so long as you live through this war and live a happy, married life; I don't care what happens to me." These words still stick to David.

Name: Theodore "T.J." Jackson

Age: 30

Home: Ontario, Canada

Bio: Theodore is a man, who has been mistreated very badly, because of his skin color. He carries a Lee Enfield and Colt .45. Theodore dislikes his name, because it is a slave name. When he joined Andrews's squad they called him T.J. Theodore assumed that they meant T.J. as in Teejai. This name eventually stuck and he was grateful for it. He became a Medic because he had experience as a doctor. However for obvious reasons he was not allowed to become a Medic. This not only upset Teejai, but David as well; both agreed that Teejai had far better experience than he did. Officially, Teejai never became a Medic; unofficially, he and David saved more lives than any other Medic in the Canadian army. When he was offered a position on the mission he took it.

Name: Daryl "Sparrow's Fist's" Garter

Age: 43

Home: Unknown

Bio: Daryl is a well respected Aboriginal hunter. He carries a Sten Mk II, a Browning pistol, and a tribal knife passed down in his family. Pierre originally gave him the nickname "Sparrow's Fist's" as a joke, but soon this name became a part of him. He was very peaceful and kind when not in battle, and showed quite a bit of mercy. However, when he fought, he fought like a warrior. He accepted the mission when offered and received a bow and arrows from his family for his mission. Andrews allowed this, he was last seen jumping into the portal.


	2. Ch1: Strange World

The Coyotes  
Ch.1- Strange World

Sgt. Andrews fell face first into a dark, dank, and secluded forest. He stood up dazed and confused.

'Where in the bloody hell am I,' he thought. Then the memories returned like a flood. He was leading his squad into the complex. He fought through wave after wave of Germans, and finally arrived at the portal. He remembered seeing Karl Ruprecht entering the portal before... 'That woman... He thought. Why does she look so familiar, and why didn't I shoot her when I had the chance. He let the thought slip away and decide to focus on more pressing matters. Where he was, where his men were, and what happened to the Nazis. He looked around and saw his Bren Machine Gun lying in front of him. He picked it up, loaded the clip and moved further into the dark forest.

It was most likely late afternoon; about 10:00 or 11:00 pm. The moon was bright and shinning a path through the forest. Andrews began to think that he may have been the only one who got through unharmed. That or everyone else ended up some place different. He continued to walk in the forest; when he saw a shadowy figure in a small spring. The outline of the shadow was that of a young woman's. She had long hair, a slender body, and what looked like a scar on her back. Andrews decide to be a gentleman and reveal his presence.

"Um, excuse me, miss," he called. The girl shrieked.

"AAHH, pervert," she threw a wooden bucket at him and it hit him square in the face; he fell onto his back and began cursing.

"Ugh, what the hell is your problem, eh? You stupid twat; Christ that hurt," Andrews attempted to stand up and felt something rattle the helmet on his head. He turned around and saw a man in blue and black robes, with beads on his right arm. He was holding a golden staff, and began hitting him in the helmet repeatedly. This of course just simply annoyed Andrews, and after the first ten hits he drew his pistol and pointed it at the young man. "Hit me in the head again; I dare you. The man backed off. Andrews put his pistol away, took out a smoke and light it just as a giant silver sword, the size of two humans, came down right in front of him; cutting his cigarette in half. Andrews turned and saw a young boy with silver hair and...dog ears. Andrews flicked the smoke away, and walked forward towards the dog boy. The boy simply stood his ground in attack stance. Andrews was up to the boys face; he raised his hands, and began stroking both of the dog boy's ears.

"What the hell are you doing," the boy asked?

"Just seein' if they're real. Beside, you people attacked me for absolutely no good reason, you should be thankful I'm not blowin' a hole in your head, eh," he heard a gasp behind him. He turned and saw another girl, younger; she was wearing what looked like a school uniform, with a bow and arrows on her back, she had brown hair and a very cute face. Andrews then saw a little red headed boy behind her. He was wearing a blue shirt under a brown vest, and had blue pants. He also had Elvin ears and a bushy tail. Andrews just blinked and took out another smoke.

"What are you doing here," the girl asked?

"Just passin' through, when I saw a young lady, and decided to introduce myself and received a minor injury from her," Andrews scowled.

"No I mean, how you got here,"

"I walked,"

"No, I mean in this place,"

"Oh, I came through a portal. Speakin' of which; you haven't seen any Nazis or others like myself have you," they all shook their heads?

"Kagome, what's a Nazi," the little boy asked?

"Yeah and why are you so freaked out about this guy? He's nothing but some idiot pervert," said the dog boy.

"I beg to differ,"

"Well Shippo, the Nazis are people who started a big war that involved the entire world. They killed a lot of innocent people, and are very well known in history in my home," said Kagome

"Talk about sugar coatin' it. You skipped the part where your people bombed Pearl Harbor and joined Hitler, eh,"

"H-how did you know I was Japanese,"

"You Japanese aren' hard to spot; and the reason she's freakin' out, is because I'm a Canadian soldier who fought those bastards back in 1939 up till now," all five of the kids sat down and listened to his tale about the war and how he got here, "...and that is what happened. All five of them just gawked at him. Would you stop lookin' at me like that, it's really annoyin', eh. They continued to stare. Look let's just get some sleep. I'll be outta your hair tomorrow, alrigh'? They nodded. By the way, names Sgt. Carter Andrews.

"My name is Kagome; the man who hit you is the monk Miroku,"

"A pleasure to meet you," the monk greeted

"The one in the hot spring was Sango, the demon slayer, and that is her cat Kilala,"she pointed to a two tailed kitten.

"Sorry about throwing a bucket at you,"

"It's okay,"

"The dog boy is Inuyasha,"

"Whatever," is all the boy said.

"And the little one that's playing with your helmet is Shippo," she pointed to the little boy playing with a helmet. The boy observed it, and placed it on his head, only to find that it went over his eyes. Andrews smirked and pick up the boy. He tilted the helmet back so the boy could see.

"Sorry little guy, I don't think they're recruitin' your age group just yet," He took back the helmet, and placed the little boy on the ground. The boy slumped and began to whine softly. Carter was too much of a softy; he placed the helmet back on the boys head. "But just for tonight, you will be an official member of the Canadian army and Coyote squad. The boy smiled and began to prancing around like a little puppy. Unfortunately he couldn't see and smack into a tree, the helmet took the blow, but it surprised the boy.

"Alright Shippo time for bed," Kagome came and picked him up. The boy fidgeted but gave up and fell asleep in her arms. Everyone went to sleep and only five of them had comforting dreams.

It was faint, but he heard it, the rustling of a single leaf. Andrews opened one eye, and saw that the two younger men had also noticed it. Andrews drew his knife, pointed behind him, and counted down from three with his fingers. They leapt into the bush and Andrews was about to dig his knife into the figure in front of him, but the man in front of him was his old cohort. He had a buzz cut beard and moustache with greying hair (think a Sean Connery look), his eyes were green, and his helmet was cracked and dented from fighting in two world wars.

"Huxley," Andrews said surprised?

"Carter," Huxley responded just as equally confused? Huxley smiled and began to laugh. Andrews joined in and helped his old friend up. "Were the bloody hell have you been, we've been lookin' for ya all night.

"We," Andrews asked? Several other figures emerged from the bush. It was his whole squad. Andrews saw McConnell come out of the bush just behind Huxley. He had red hair, brown eyes and several freckles across his nose. He was slightly taller than Andrews; he was carrying his own .30 calibre machine gun, and he had a pair of motorcycle goggles on his helmet. Next to him he saw Micky; he had silver hair and blue eyes. The left side of his bangs fell over top of his eye, even with the helmet on. He carried a Springfield sniper rifle, a Luger pistol, and a Machete on his back. Behind him was their technician Pierre, he had short brown hair and green eyes. He had the arrowhead of the Devils Brigade on his left shoulder. He carried a standard Lee Enfield and Browning pistol as well. Next to him was 'Jr.' (aka David Huxley). He had black hair and grey eyes. He was the team's medic, he carried a Sten gun and a large amount of medical equipment. Behind him was Daryl Garter (aka Sparrow's Fist's). He had long black hair, tan skin and green eyes. He carried with him a Sten gun and Browning pistol. He also carried a bow and arrows on his back. Behind him was Teejai (aka Theodore Jackson). Teejai had dark skin, no hair and blue eyes. He carried a Lee Enfield, and a colt .45 pistol. He was the team's unofficial medic. Although he was designated as a rifleman, he is in fact a medic.

They came into the area where the group had made a fire for the night. The soldiers sat down and introduced themselves to the younger people. Micky on the other hand sat in the corner just were the light of the fire and the shadows met.

"Hey buddy what are you doing sitting all the way back there," Inuyasha asked?

"I 'd keep your mouth shut if I were you," McConnell warned.

"What for,"

"Because, he iz a murderer who killed five familiez, az well az every cop and investigator who tried to capture him. In fact zee only reazon he was caught, waz because he waz in a car accident," Pierre explained. Shippo squeaked and ran behind Kagome. Micky chuckled.

"Hey Sarge, I just realised, that kid looks a lot like him," Micky smiled.

"Like who," Kagome asked?

"Nobody," Huxley told her as he also gave her a look, and she left it at that.

"So, what do you men plan on doing," Miroku asked?

"Huxley told me that the rest of my platoon and some other guys made it through," Andrews answered. "And apparently we now have two jeeps and a two person motorcycle. He looked at Pierre.

"Oui, we got zat and a squad from third platoon, they brought them through,"

"Well tha's good ta' hear; now we got some god damn back up, eh," McConnell commented.

"You honestly think that a few jeeps will help. We're headed into a blood bath, and I am going to enjoy every minute of it," Micky grinned a smile that would make the devil himself take a few steps back.

"You are one sick fuck, you know that," Sparrow scowled. Micky simply continued grinning.

"Alright, everyone catch some zee's; tomorrow we meet up with the others and start searchin' for the Nazis," Andrews ordered. Everyone fell silent and went to sleep; Andrews stayed awake thinking about what Micky had said, and he couldn't agree more.

Andrews and co. said their goodbyes to the group and began returning to the rest of the platoon. Huxley lit a smoke and offered it to Jr. He declined; Huxley then passed it to Sparrow, he took it willingly and lit it and began smoking with Arthur Huxley. After several hours they met up with the platoon, they had already made several fox holes and a small trench. The men came scattering out of the holes to greet their new leader.

"Sarge, it's good to see you, eh" said one.

"Welcome back sir," said another. Andrews greeted them all. He then received a detailed report from all the sergeants. From what they could tell the Nazis had ended up here, but had not made their presence known. Those from third platoon were all engineers and anti-vehicle experts; exactly what this platoon lacked. The sergeant decided to have two squads remain at the camp at all times, while the other two covered as much ground on foot and with the motorcycle. After going over this plan, a trooper came in panting.

"Sir, you better come see this," the soldier panted. Andrews came out and saw a huge plume of smoke coming over the horizon. Huxley simply stared at it as he smoked his cigarette.

"Carter," Huxley called.

"Hm, what is it Huxley," Andrews asked.

"Think it's them,"

"No doubt,"

"Sir zat is zee same direction zee kidz went," Pierre added.

"Oh bugger, tha's not good," said McConnell.

"Private," Andrews address one of the engineers.

"Oi, sir,"

"Are those jeeps ready?"

"Ready as the'll ever be sir,"

"Good; Huxley get the squad ready,"

"On it sir,"

"Private, get your anti-vehicle boys ready,"

"Yes sir," They loaded up the jeeps and drove straight towards the smoke. They drove till they reached a hill. They stopped and got out. Andrews, McConnell, Micky, and Huxley took a look at the burning village.

"Just one hut is burning; the women and children are being sent into a hut, the men, including our friends, have been tied up and are being questioned," Micky described the scene to them. "There's an entire platoon, one platoon Leftenant, and that woman. Andrews twitched.

"Let me see," Andrews ordered. It was her, the black haired woman with the cream skin and freckled face. She wore a black suit, wore a pair of glasses, and carried a large musket. "Shit it is her. Micky simply looked at him and began to ponder what the sergeant was thinking. Andrews sighed. This is goin' to be one hell of a fight. He thought. I just hope we save them in time.


	3. Ch2: Cavalry

The Coyotes  
Ch. 2-Cavalry

Andrews was already placing various scenarios in his head on how to rescue the village, and so far each one resulted in heavy casualties. He went over to the rest of the rescue team. Pierre was busy fixing one of the jeep engines, and giving the other techies a hard time; Huxley and Junior were having the usual family lecture, McConnell was cleaning his HMG and goggles, Sparrow was using a tree for target practice, Teejai was making sure he had enough medical equipment, and Micky was busy moving from German to German on his scope, deciding which one to knick first. Andrews had to think of something soon, it wouldn't be long until they started executing all of them. Andrews continued thinking, when he saw a green cyclone, and two men in wolf skin coverings, come out of the bush. He was about to raise his rifle, but was halted by a large blade against his neck. He looked up and saw a white haired man with fang tattoos on his head. He wore a white and red robe, with metal armour on his left shoulder and some kind of puffy garment on the other. Andrews snickered.

"You must be Sesshomaru, eh," Sesshomaru did not ease his blade, but his anger did subside. The rest of the team pointed their rifles at the assailants, only to have Andrews stop them. "It's alright guys; this is Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru. The team lowered their rifles and went back to what they were doing. The demon eased his blade off the Canadians neck and realized that they were not foes.

"How do you know-," Sesshomaru inquired?

"Your name, and who you are; simple, Inuyasha told me," Andrews answered. He saw two figures behind the demon. "You two must be Rin and Jakken. A green imp and a little girl emerged from behind Sesshomaru. He smiled at the little girl and patted her head.

"Sir," Micky called.

"Yeah what is it,"

"Look," he gazed into the sniper scope and saw that all the perimeter guards were returning into the village, as well as the patrols. They're getting careless, heh heh heh.

"Sir, I have just had an idea," Pierre interjected.

"Alright spill it,"

"Le Bataille pour Caen, remember," Andrews pondered, and smiled gleefully.

"Pierre you're a genius,"

"Bien sur," he replied. Andrews went over the plan with everyone.

"Once, we beat these guys back, we call the rest of the platoon, make a defensive position around the village, and hold out until all the villagers escape," Andrews explained. The wolf boy raised his hand, as did Sesshomaru. "Yeah what do you two mutt faces want, eh.

"Who are you calling mutt faces," the boy scowled.

"You guys, WOOF WOOF," Coyote squad burst out laughing. The others simply glared at them. "Alright any questions. No one answered. Good then let's do this.

Rip van winkle was walking around the village as she sang; observing the foliage, the meadows; it was absolutely beautiful. She then saw the Leftenant coming over to her.

(In German)

"What is it Leftenant," Ripley asked?

"We are about o execute the men, after which we will do the same to the women and children," Ripley choked

"WHAT, the men are one thing, but women and children; absolutely not,"

"These are direct orders from Dr. Kroenen,"

"Bullshit, you made that up,"

"Perhaps, besides it makes no difference; within a week a horde of demons or bandits would have destroyed this village anyway. Best to get it over with now," Ripley bit her lip. She raised her gun into the air and smashed it into a nearby hut.

"FFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKK," she screamed.

(In English)

"Well she must be pissed off; Pierre translation," Andrews, Huxley, and Pierre had seen the whole thing from the tall grass.

"Zee Leftenant is going to kill zee women and children; zat women waz defending zem," Andrews sighed and scratched his head.

"Carter,"

"What Huxley,"

"I just noticed, but where's your helmet," Andrews cursed.

"Fuck, that little brat must've swiped it while I wasn't paying attention,"

"All zee more reason we need to take zis village back,"

"Everyone in position,"

"Let me check," Huxley carefully shined a piece of mirror in the light, he received several other signals.

"Good, now when I give the signal, Sparrow is gonna take out the Panzerfaust. As soon as those arrows leave his bow, I want you to toss a smoke grenade in alright,"

"Oui,"

Andrews, Huxley, Pierre, McConnell, Teejai, and two other troops gathered behind a hut. The Nazis didn't know they were here, and they were going to use that advantage. Andrews looked up and saw Sparrow setting himself up on top of a hut. He was ready.

"Hey you," Andrews pointed to a trooper with a bazooka. "Give a couple of those rockets. The trooper handed him three rockets. He gave one to Huxley and another to Teejai. On three; One, Two, THREE! Andrew smashed to bottom of the rocket and threw it straight at a squad that was eating lunch. The rocket hit one Nazi, blowing him to pieces and sent the other three or four flying in every direction. Huxley threw his at the firing squad and nailed at least four of the seven. Teejai threw his at a door just as a squad was coming out of it. The rocket hit as two had just emerged killing them and the other two emerging. Sparrow got the signal and released two arrows on the unsuspecting Panzerfaust. Pierre threw the grenade and grey smoke began to emerge and blind all the Germans. McConnell took this chance to setup his MG before the smoke subsided. He went to a rolled over cart with another trooper. They setup, he placed his goggles over top of his eyes and waited. Sparrow continued firing his arrows into the smoke and heard several screams.

Ripley saw the grenade roll and burst out smoke. She was about to kick it out of the way when a volley of arrows came and pierced her arm and killed the three men accompanying her. She kicked the grenade, the smoke subsided within seconds. It had only been a matter of 15 seconds, but in that time, an entire squad of allied soldiers had setup defensive positions. She jumped into a nearby hut just as a soldier unleashed his .30 calibre on the unsuspecting Germans. They were completely wiped out. Only a few managed to get into nearby huts. She removed the arrow from her arm and prepared herself to leap out and completely obliterate those humans. Unfortunately, just as she was about to run out the door, an allied soldier leaped into the room, and ended up smacking right into her.

"Ah, what the fuck did hit," said the soldier? The soldier saw that he was on top of her. He went red. "Oh shit. That was all he could say before she attempted cave his face in with her musket. He dodged and ended up grabbing her musket. She held on and they wrestled for supremacy. Well you certainly know how to greet a war hero.

"Und you certainly seem to know how to greet a voman," Rip responded.

"I must say though, you are pretty cute for a Nazi hag," Rip just went crimson.

"ENGLISH PIG," she retrieved the musket from his grip and yet again attempted to hit his face. The soldier simply side stepped and tripped her.

"Actually, I'm Canadian; names Sgt. Carter Andrews, and yours,"

"My name iz Ripley van Vinkle, and it iz za last name you vill ever hear," Her teeth began to shine in the darkness as she smiled evilly.

"So it's Rip van Vinkle, yes?"

"Nein, Rip van Vinkle,"

"Rip van Vinkle,"

"Nein, Rip van Vinkle,"

"You're not making any sense, eh,"

"GRRRRRRRR," Ripley ran and side kicked the soldier and sent him flying through two huts, such are the benefits of being a werewolf.

Shippo had heard the explosions and was busy trying to nibble his rope off. He, Kagome, Sango, and Kilala had been tied up with the other women and children. Kagome gave him a small kick, he looked at her.

"If the guards see you they'll kill you," Kagome warned.

"Don't worry Papa will come and save us,"

"Papa, who's Papa," Sango asked? Just then Andrews came bursting through the wall on to his back.

"Papa, you came,"

"Ugh, that's the last time I socialize with that bitch," before he could even react, a large bullet came whizzing into the hut and struck his shoulder. "Gah, fuck. He saw it come back and rolled over just before it smashed the floor, it came again, and he flipped backwards just in time to see submerge itself deep into the ground. He was about to leave and saw Shippo with the helmet on. I'll take that back thank you. Shippo grumbled and sat there. Andrews ran outside and peppered two Nazis trying to flank McConnell. He took a position and noticed most of the enemy was already dead, and in total disorder. Things were going perfectly, for now.

Leftenant Vashiver was in serious trouble. Those Canadians had caught them completely off guard. He and two others had managed to sneak into a small secluded hut were they could radio Kroenen. He had acknowledged and was sending reinforcements. Now all could do was wait.

(In German)

"Leftenant, I will go and secure Leftenant Winkle and bring her here," said one of his soldiers.

"Very well," the soldier was about to leave when his brains exploded. The Leftenant noticed that it didn't come from outside the hut, but from the inside. The other soldier hadn't noticed and attempted to fire and was just as quickly shot down. The Leftenant went for his Luger, but it was shot out of his hand before he could even use it. He heard an evil cackle and saw the most frightening eyes and smile he had ever seen.

(In English)

"You, stupid little Nazi; you didn't pay attention to the window," the Leftenant saw that there was indeed an open window. The man got up and walked towards him with a Machete in his right hand and a Luger in his left. "Now it's time to spill your red blood all over this hut. Before the German could scream, the knife bore into his neck and was ripped out so forcefully that his head fell. Micky felt the blood pour onto him; he took his blood covered hand and licked it. I love the taste blood, during a slaughter.

Andrews was under heavy fire from a squad of Germans. He couldn't even move without suffering some form of injury. He primed a grenade and tossed it. It missed, and they took cover, but to their surprise and to Andrews surprise a second grenade landed were they had taken cover. It exploded and they blown to pieces. Andrews then saw a German get thrown out of a hut doorway, and Huxley emerging with a smoking trench gun barrel.

"What would you do without me Carter," Huxley chuckled.

"Sure as hell wouldn't be alive that's for sure," He came out from his cover and punched Huxley in the shoulder. He then saw Pierre and McConnell holding the Nazi women.

"Caught her with her pants down," McConnell explained.

"Good, put her in that hut, and guard her until I come and change shifts, I need to have a private word with her," he said as he glared at her.

"Geez sir, I know she looks like her, but isn't that a little-,"

"MCCONNELL," Huxley interrupted furiously!

"Sorry sir,"

"It's okay,"

"Haz anyone seen zat Leftenant," Pierre asked? Then they saw Micky walking towards them drenched in blood. "Well zat, anwserz zat question.

"Kroenen and a company of his boys are headed this way," Micky explained to the squad.

"God damn it; alrigh' get the rest of the platoon here asap. I also, want the men armed with any kind of weapons, as well as several messengers to ask for support from surrounding villages and possibly from a nearby lord," They nodded and went to their duties. Andrews then walked over to the hut were Rip was being held. "You can go off McConnell. McConnell thanked him and joined the rest of the squad. Andrews sat inside the hut, but in front of the door. He lit a smoke and then offered her one. She simply spat at him, he didn't care and just simply sat there and watched her. After several hours she broke the silence.

"So, vat did your friend mean ven he said I look like her," she asked?

"That is none of your business."

"Hmph," she then went into a corner and tried to fall asleep, but then she began shivering from the cold. Andrews went over and placed his jacket on her. She smiled and fell asleep. He decided to sit a few feet away from her, in case she was bluffing. He then decided to let her sleep in peace, and he waited outside the door. Rip opened one of her eyes.

'He's pretty cute for a Canadian,' she thought. She couldn't believe that that man had defeated her attacks so easily. He was not ordinary, no this man was very special, but she just couldn't figure out why.


End file.
